Гаррош Адский Крик
Один из вождей Железной Орды, Вождь, Предводитель армии Песни Войны, Лидер Экспедиции Орды, Сын Адского Крика | race = Маг'хар |creature=Гуманоид | level = ?? | type = Босс | character = Воин | health = 898,200 ( 103 млн) | affiliation = Орда, Маг'хар, Армия Песни Войны | aggro = | occupation = Вождь, Лидер Экспедиции Орды, Предводитель армии Песни Войны, Бывший личный советник Тралла | status = Мертв, Убит на Дреноре | location = Крепость Громмаш, Оргриммар, и некоторые другие местоположения(смотрите местоположения) | relatives = Гром Адский Крик (отец), Голка(мать), Голмаш Адский Крик (дед) }}Гаррош Адский Крик, сын легенды Орды Грома Адского Крика, и бывший лидер армии Песни Войны является бывшим вождем Орды. С открытием Темного Портала Гаррош был приглашен в Орду самим Траллом и являлся личным его советником. Позднее Гаррош возглавлял Армию Песни Войны в Нордсколе и получил должность действующего вождя в отсутствие Тралла. Гаррош очень известен своей ненавистью к Альянсу и часто выражает желание Орды о крупном нападении на своих недоброжелателей. Биография До открытия Темного Портала До второго открытия Темного портала в Запределье, большинство Маг'харов сосредоточили свой род в Гарадаре, небольшой крепости в Награнде. Они были больны красной оспой. Среди них был Гаррош. Когда Каргат Острорук посетил Гарадар, для поиска воинов в свою армию, Гаррош спросил его о своем отце. Он вышел перед Каргатом и хотел о чем-то спросить, но у него из-за болезни из рта полилась кровь и желчь. Каргат ответил, что они (маг'хары из Гарадара) не орки, а слабаки; он их попросил сделать Орде милость и подохнуть здесь! Если они не могут защитить свой народ, у них нет права жить! Позже Гаррош узнал от Великой Матери Гейи о гибели своего отца, что заставило впасть его в депрессию. Пылающий Крестовый Поход Гаррош становится выдающимся лидером среди Маг'харов. Он помогает Джорину Мертвому Глазу, сыну вождя Клана Кровавой Глазницы, Килрогга Мертвого Глаза. Когда герои впервые встречают Гарроша он угрюмый, пессимистичный и депрессивный. Он сильно волнуется о здоровье Великой Матери Гейи главе клана Маг'харов, которая серьезно больна. В случае ее гибели он понимает, что больше ему никто не поможет управлять кланом Маг'харов, и могут начаться разногласия внутри клана. Гаррош не хотел больше всего повторить ошибок своего отца. Великий и коварный воин, Громмаш Адский Крик, жаждал власти. Он надеялся, что выпив крови Маннорота, он и его воины смогут защитить свой род от любых неприятелей. Но выпив крови они оказались под властью самого Маннорота. Гаррошу было стыдно за своего отца. Все что происходило до этих событий неизвестно Гаррошу. Он не знал, что его отец был очень смелым воином, пока не прибывший в Награнд Тралл не поведал Гаррошу эту историю. Тралл рассказал, что Громмаш Адский Крик умер, при попытке освободить своих воинов от власти Маннорота. Видимо, этот рассказ добавил Гаррошу сил и уверенности, полагая, что не потерпит неудачи за себя и свой народ став таким же великим как и его отец. При осаде Терамора Тралл забирает с собой в Азерот Гарроша и назначает его личным советником. Позже, Тралл назначил советником еще одного гладиатора в отставке Регхара Гнева Земли. Регхар и Гароош постоянно спорили друг с другом: в то время как Гаррош настаивал на уничтожении сил Альянса и захвате земель в Азероте, Регхар предупреждал, что стоит вести открытую дипломатию и объединять силы в Тераморе. Когда Тралл отправился на очередную встречу с королем Альянса Варианом, он пригласил с собой обоих советников присутствовать на встрече. Регхар предупредил Тралла, что подпускать Гарорша слишком близко к королю - плохая идея. Но вождь надеялся, что при встрече Гаррош переосмыслит свое отношение к людям. Гаррош и Тралл прибыли на остров Терамор на дирижабле. В то время как Вариан и Тралл мирно обсуждали проблемы их народа, о нехватке древесины Орде, так как Ночные Эльфы отчаянно охраняют свои леса, Вариан предлагал обменивать древесину Альянса на редкие минералы и кожи, которых достаточно в Орде. По окончании встречи и отбытии из Терамора, в город вторглись силы Клана Сумеречного Молота. Вариан мельком увидел Гарону, и как он посчитал, Тралл отправил ее уничтожить силы Альянса в Тераморе и убить его, как она это сделала с его отцом. Через некоторое время число жертв Клана Сумеречного Молота начало быстро расти. Мед'ан бросился защищать свою мать. Члены Клана решили схватить сына Гароны и похитить его, оставив саму Гарону умирать. Гаррош обвинял Вариана в западне, которую устроил им Альянс, но Вариан отрицал это. В итоге Гаррош и Тралл покинули Терамор мирным путем. Но Гаррош чувствовал, что Вариан оскорбил честь Орков. Гнев Короля Лича Гаррош едет в Оргриммар чтобы встретится с Траллом, Леди Сильваной Ветрокрылой, Верховным правителем Саурфангом, Верховным аптекарем Гнилессом и Регхаром Яростью Земли и обсудить угрозу Плети. Тралл предлагал аккуратно подойти к решению борьбы с Плетью, а также встретиться с Джайной Праудмур и узнать варианты решения проблемы с Плетью в Альянсе и последующем уничтожении сил Короля Лича. Гаррош, однако, настаивал на опасности Альянса для Орды и предлагал сначала уничтожить силы Альянса в Нордсколе, а потом браться за Плеть и сделать силы Орды доминирующими в Азероте. Тралла раздражало постоянные обвинения в сторону Альянса, и он постоянно утверждал, что Альянс не будет представлять опасности в борьбе с Плетью и что он не хочет необдуманно вести войну с Плетью и попасть в ловушку Короля Лича. Тралл спровоцировал Гарроша бросить ему вызов, заявив, что он не хочет делать ошибки как отец Гарроша. Разочарованный отсутствием явного лидера против сил Плети и оскорбленный действиями отца, Гаррош вызвал Тралла на поединок на Арене Доблести чтобы урегулировать этот вопрос. Два орка боролись, казалось насмерть, но спустя некоторое время их прервали вести о Короле Личе. Тралл использовал на Гарроша Цепь молний и телепортировался с места битвы. Оргриммар подвергся нападению ледяных змеев, рыцарей смерти и других войск Короля Лича. Тралл и Гаррош отразили силы Плети при помощи Варока Саурфанга и Сильваны, Регхара, и городских стражей. После того как силы плети пали, Гаррош просил Тралла отправить его в Нордскол. Тралл согласился и приказал Саурфангу начинать подготовку к войне. Гаррош получил титул вождя в Армии Крепости Войны, основной армии в Экспедиции Орды в Нордскол. Он расположил свои силы в Крепости Песни Войны в Борейской тундре на западном побережье Нордскола. В отличии от своего близнеца в Награнде, где он выглядит забитым и апатичным, в Нордсколе он предстает кровожадным и беспощадным истинным лидером Орды. Его главным советником становится Верховный правитель Саурфанг - тот кто пил из одной чаши с Громом Адским Криком - предостерегал от необдуманных тактик, которые когда-то уже случались в его жизни. Они удачно вели вместе дела, в то время как Гаррош выдавал отчаянные тактики своей армии, Варок подшучивал над ним, и Гаррош слушал этого мудрого воина. Но не смотря на опасения Саурфанга, Гаррош главным образом старается вести борьбу против Альянса. Например крепость в Седых холмах была полностью направлена на уничтожение сил Альянса, а не борьбе против Плети. Также это противоборство заметно в Ледяной короне, где лидеры Орды курсируют на летающем корабле, против Альянса. Секреты Ульдуара Тралл и Гаррош были приглашены в Даларан, чтобы обсудить угрозу, исходящую из Ульдуара с Ронином. Также был вызван король Вариан Ринн. Гаррош и Вариан устроили битву прямо в Аметистовой Цитадели, но Ронин создал между ними щит и откинул их друг от друга. Ронин предположил, что Орда и Альянс смогут биться вместе против сил Йогг-Сарона в Ульдуаре, но Гаррош и Вариан постоянно преследуют вражду. После разговора с Ронином Вариан телепортировался обратно в Штормград.Ulduar Official Trailer Колизей Серебряного Авангарда Гаррош, рядом с Траллом, находятся над ареной колизея Серебряного Авангарда, напротив лорда Тириона Фордринга и просят игроков Орды показать свою мощь в победе над чемпионами фракций Альянса. Цитадель Ледяной Короны В обновлении 3.3.2, Гарроша можно найти в Цитадели Ледяной Короны не далеко от входа. Он позволяет игрокам баффать и снимать бафф, увеличивающий урон в Цитадели Ледяной Короны. Для снятия баффа необходимо поговорить с Гаррошем. Катаклизм После того как Тралл присоединился к членам Круга земли для снятия дальнейшей угрозы Катаклизма, Гарроша провозглашают новым преемником Вождя Орды. Теперь Гаррош руководит своими делами из центра Оргриммара. Однако, помимо защитных действий его очень заботит принадлежность к Орде других рас.World of Warcraft: The Magazine Issue 1, pg 19 Он перестроил Оргриммар используя массивные материалы из крепких металлов и камней, которые использовались в Нордсколе.Forum:Cataclysm in PC Gamer UK (Nov 09) Вознесение на трон вождя Гарроша было хорошо воспринято только орками. Лидеры других рас, такие как Вол'джин, лидер Племени Черного Копья, презирает Гарроша, тем что тот без каких либо причин и объяснений люто ненавидит Альянс. Кэрн Кровавое Копыто, Верховный Вождь Тауренов, видевший, что Гаррош подорвал мирные поставки древесины из Ясеневого леса, бросил вызов Гаррошу. Кэрн был убит, и как выяснилось позже, Магата из Клана Зловещего тотема смазала клинок Гарроша смертельным ядом.The Shattering by Christie Golden Сильвана Ветрокрылая, Королева банши, кажется, тоже не высокого мнения о новом Вожде Орды, отзываясь о нем как об огре.Вождь идет! Гаррош получил новую модель и, кажется, стал владельцем Кровавого воя топора своего отца. Тралл отправляет всех игроков, выбравших расу гоблинов, к Гаррошу, после отплытия с Затерянных островов. Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны Гаррош предоставил амнистию членам клана Черной Горы, желая, чтобы они присягнули Орде. Один из таких орков, грозный воин Малкорок, ставший телохранителем Гарроша. Малкорок борется с инакомыслящими посредством запугивания, похищения и прямого убийства, и получает молчаливое одобрение со стороны Гарроша. Гаррош также успешно заблокировал берега Калимдора, давая Орде преимущество на море. Прежде всего, новообретенная военная мощь Гарроша, позволила ему держать гораздо более жесткий контроль над его недоверчивыми союзниками из племени Черного Копья и тауренами, чьи народы и земли подвержены больше всего риску гнева Гарроша, если Бейн или Вол'джин пойдут против него. Западная Орда стала заложником его хорошего настроения. Когда Катаклизм остался позади и угроза Смертокрыла исчезла, Гаррош возобновил свои планы по завоеванию. Он стремился вышвырнуть Альянс с Калимдора, и претендовать на континент в пользу Орды. Он выражает это желание на встрече с другими лидерами (Бейн Кровавое Копыто, Вол'джин, Сильвана Ветрокрылая, Лор'темар Терон, и Торговый Принц Галливикс, а также Малкорок и Эйтригг, единственный советник оставшийся со времен правления Тралла), к большому огорчению первых трех. Гаррош намерен стереть Терамор с континента, и убрать военное присутствие Альянса. Сделав это, он стремился захватить земли ночных эльфов. Сильвана беспокоится об этом, сказав, что Альянс ударит по Отрекшимся и Эльфам крови в отместку за Терамор, Гаррош отвечает ей, что это имеет место быть. Среди всех лидеров, только Лор'темар согласен с мотивами Гарроша, Галливикса это заботит поскольку он обеспокоен убытками. Гаррош продолжает думать об этом, полагая, что с завоеванием Терамора он добьется уважения Бейна и Вол'джина, которые будут вознаграждены за то, что изменили свое мнение. Планы Гарроша на остров выходят за рамки общих знаний: агенты Гарроша получили информацию о Радужном Сосредоточии, и Гаррош приказывает убить синих драконов, охраняющих Средоточие и отдать вождю. Гаррош также заказывает создание мана-бомбы, страшное изобретение кровавых эльфов, созданное кланом Ярости Солнца за годы до этого в Запределье. Вождь приказывает Острию Копья напасть на Крепость Северной Стражи, используя ее как проход в Терамор (и в оправдание собравшихся воинов Орды участвовать в великолепном сражении). Он идет в сопровождении Малкорока, Вол'джина, Бейна, а также Галливикса. Гаррошу нравится рвение Торгового Принца, хотя он был раздражен, тем, что не было Лор'темара и Сильваны. Вместо Сильваны, Капитан Франдрис Фарли и полк Отрекшихся представляли ее интересы, также Рыцарь Крови Келантир Кровавый Клинок и два корабля эльфийских воинов были отправлены от имени Лор'темара Терона и Халдарона Светлое Крыло. Орда быстро захватила крепость и направляется в Терамор. Союзники Гарроша продолжают беспокоиться относительно руководства, которое возглавляет Орду. В то время как Гаррош размышляет о своей надвигающейся победе, Бейн созывает небольшой совет, чтобы решить проблемы наполнившиеся в рядах Орды. Гаррош прерывает этот сбор, будучи проинформированным о месте встречи и набрасывается на союзников. Гаррош говорит Бейну и Хамуулу что он не Тралл, и говорит, что Тралл "пацифист, " неспособный решить проблемы Орды. Позже, Бейн и Вол'джин попытались убедить Гарроша передислоцировать войска, но были ошеломлены приказом Гарроша — задержать суда Орды. Гаррош распределяет Малкорока к линии фронта, который быстро приводит силы Орды к границам Терамора. Шпион Гарроша, Похититель Солнца Тален Созвучие Песни (якобы нейтральный), отвлекает защитников Терамора и помогает Орде ворваться в город. С помощью солдат Орды, Талену удается бежать, и истинные масштабы плана Гарроша раскрываются. Гаррош приказывает полное отступление, оставив войска Альянса в центре города. Мана-бомба, усиленная Радужным Средоточием, падает прямо на Терамор. Остров был полностью уничтожен, что даже насекомые не выжили. Жертвами этого коварства стали многие — лучшие генералы Альянса были уничтожены бомбой, Джайне чудом удалось спастись. Гаррош ликовал, добившись полной победы. Он твердит о глупости своих врагов — что он украл Средоточие из-под носа Кирин-Тора. Многие из его солдат согласны с Гаррошем и тоже радовались, но не все. Эта победа не была и без последствий. Джайна, пережившая нападение, была шокирована этим событием и обезумела от остаточной энергии мана-бомбы, она поклялась уничтожить Гарроша. Поиски мести приводят ее к стенам Оргриммара, где она готовится убивать жителей, подобно тому как убили ее граждан, но она успокаивается и отказывается от этой идеи. Вместо этого, она атакует флот Гарроша, вовлеченный в бой с Альянсом. Гаррош сталкивается с Варианом, уже в третий раз. На этот раз Гаррош держится намного лучше, чем это было в Ясеневом лесу, хотя сражение было снова прервано. Альянс отступил из Дуротара, и вернулся в Крепость Северной Стражи. Едва избежав катастрофы в Оргриммаре и взятием Альянса обратно Крепости Северной Стражи, Гаррош отзывает прибрежную блокаду Калимдора. Бейн доволен этим решением, рассматривая это как отказ от завоеваний. К его ужасу, Гаррош заявляет, что его план изменился: вместо того, чтобы изгнать Альянс из Калимдора, Он планирует устроить тотальный геноцид. Будучи информированным, что он потеряет поддержку Бейна, Гаррош только ухмыляется таурену, сказав что «учтет это.» Жестокое правление Гарроша имело несколько долгосрочных последствий для союзников и врагов: Вол'джин, хотя и находится ближе всего к Гаррошу, потерял о нем всякую надежду, и вернулся на Острова Эха планируя свой следующий ход; Бейн, испуганный стремлением Гарроша к геноциду, возвращается в Мулгор, в то время как Джайна Праудмур (новый лидер Кирин-Тора, после косвенного убийства Гаррошем Ронина) — хотя и в гораздо лучшем состоянии — решила свергнуть Гарроша. Тем временем, Вариан узнал о нарастающих волнениях в рядах Орды и планирует воспользоваться «Повстанцами Орды», чтобы устроить Переворот. Гаррош вводит новое правило: каждый мужчина, женщина или ребенок, помогающий Альянсу или уклонившийся от своих обязанностей, будет иметь дело с Кор'кроном. Mists of Pandaria thumb|Гаррош Адский Крик. Из-за разрушения Терамора, Альянс начал готовиться к войне, а не был подавлен, как Гаррош думал сначала. Генерал Назгрим сообщил Вождю, что во время морского сражения Орды и Альянса, в Южных морях, корабли сели на мель. Узнав о новых, неизведанных землях, Гаррош приходит в ярость, что Альянс высадился там первым и приказывает Генералу немедленно отправить флот. Спустя некоторое время, Гаррош приветствует в столице новых союзников, которые присягнули к Орде вместе с Цзи Огненной Лапой. Он укажет им, что Тушуй, пандарены примкнувшие к Альянсу, теперь им враги, и испытает силу пандаренов на Арене Доблести. «Высадка» thumb|Гаррош Адский Крик, прибыл в [[Крепость Покорителей.]] Примерно через два месяца после первых экспедиций в Пандарии, Гаррош сам прибывает с большей частью флота Орды, и вскоре узнает о прибытии флота Альянса на берега Красаранга. Между Гаррошем и Вол'джином вновь возник спор о ведении войны в недавно построенной Крепости Покорителей, в результате чего, Гаррош приказывает убить вождя троллей.(Вместе с Кор'кроном Вол'джин отправляется на задание в результате чего, чуть не погибает). Вол'джин выживает после покушения на его жизнь. Также, Гаррош отправил силы Кор'крона на Острова Эха. Члены Орды вместе с бывшим Вождем Траллом освобождают острова, и убивают войска Гарроша. В качестве сдерживающего фактора, Тралл принимает руководство островов на себя в отсутствие Вол'джина. Герои Орды, должны сообщить Гаррошу о смерти Волджина, чтобы остаться приближенными к Вождю — герои ждут своего часа, и находят единомышленников в Орде, чтобы спасти свою коалицию, до того, как Гаррош разрушит ее. Гаррош отправляется в Храм Двух Лун, где встречается с Малкороком, Иши и правящим лордом Кель'Таласа, Лор'темар Тероном. Он узнает от Малкорока о расе могу, а в особенности о их технологиях (сказав, что у них есть чему поучиться), особенно создание новых войск. Гаррош послал экспедицию, во главе с Фанлиром Серебряным Шипом на Плато предков. Он приходит в восторг, когда Фанлир открывает ему информацию о Божественном колоколе. Через некоторое время, Гаррош отправляется в Огненный лагерь Батаар, переделанный в лагерь Орды, и ищет любые упоминания о колоколе. Именно там агент Коннели и игрок Альянса шпионили за ним и тоже узнали о колоколе. Лор'темар и его полк отправились в Могуцзя на поиски. Эльфы крови планируют захватить лидера могу, Шен Киена. Терон посылает игрока Орды, следопытов и рыцарей крови, чтобы победить вождя могу. Гаррош появляется во время боя и бросает Клиновопль, нанося огромное увечье. Гаррош требует информацию о Божественном колоколе, но Шен только издевается над ним. Когда Гаррош готовится нанести последний удар, Фанлир останавливает его, сказав, что могу является единственным ключом к колоколу и что эльфы крови заставят его говорить. Гаррош соглашается и уходит сказав ему, что если он еще раз проявит неуважение к вождю, то его голова будет висеть на пике в Оргриммаре. Шен Киен был захвачен и приведен на Передовую Гаррош'ар. Прибыв в Храм Двух Лун, Бейн Кровавое Копыто, узнает, что солдаты в храме подвержены порче ша. Гаррош с Лор'темаром и Бейном обсуждают силу Ша. Гаррош настаивает, что Орда будет контролировать эту силу. Терон уходит в Луносвет, чтобы изучить найденный артефакт. Гаррош затем посылает игрока Орды, чтобы получить информацию. Как и Вол'джин до него, Лор'темар устал от деспотичного правления Гарроша и решает пересмотреть позицию о присоединению к Альянсу. Гаррош и Бейн отправляются на Передовую Гаррош'ар, где они допрашивают Шен Киена, чтобы узнать местонахождение Божественного Колокола. Бейн идет более мирным путем. Его метод был успешен, и Шен Киен показывает расположение гробницы, где находится Колокол. Тем не менее, Альянс шпионил за ними какое-то время, и также узнают расположение. Гаррош посылает Иши забрать колокол и узнает, что кал'дорай незадолго до прибытия Орды, забрали колокол. Гаррош отправляет Фанлира, и агентов из Похитителей Солнца, а также нескольких чемпионов Орды в Дарнас, чтобы забрать колокол. Джайна Праудмур обнаружила, что Похитители Солнца сыграли свою роль в краже, и решила выгнать их из Даларана. Многие эльфы крови бежали (в том числе Этас Похититель Солнца) и были спасены Великим Магистром Ромматом. Позже, Гаррош накопил силы Орды в Крыле Императора, вместе с колоколом, который висел на буксире. Гаррош говорит о великой судьбе Орды и как он будет использовать Божественный Колокол, чтобы стереть слабых орков и сделать новую мощную Орду. Гаррош ударил в колокол и воинами кор'крона завладели Ша. После того как они набрасываются на игрока, принц Андуин вмешивается и пытается помешать Гаррошу использовать силу Колокола. Гаррош не послушал Андуина, и повторно использовал Божественный Колокол, заразив Иши. Хотя Гаррош просил своих воинов освоить энергию Ша, никто из них не смог сделать это. После битвы, Андуин использовал Молот гармонии, чтобы превратить хаотическую энергию Божественного Колокола в гармонию. Это оглушает Гарроша, но он встает и ударяет в Колокол, разрушая его; отломившийся кусок падает на Андуина. Его кости были сломаны. Поверив, что Андуин мертв, Гаррош оставляет в живых игрока Альянса, чтобы он смог сообщить это Вариану Ринну; тем самым иллюстрировавший цену за его постоянное неповиновение. Затем Гаррош улетает и смеется при мысли как будет страдать Вариан. Хотя Колокол был разрушен, Гаррош продолжает искать способы обуздания энергии Ша. «Властелин Грома» Во время событий вторжения на Остров Грома, Гаррош был занят в Крепости Покорителей, не обращая внимания на события на острове. «Восстание» Устав, от военной машины Гарроша, большая часть Орды намеревается его свергнуть.Blizzard Insider интервью с Томом Чилтоном, Обновление 5.3: Восстание' Гаррош объявляет племя Черного Копья предателями Орды, насильственно захватывая их владения, в то время как сам угнетает и казнит своих членов. И без того шаткий расовый раскол в Оргриммаре терпит новые потрясения, на Аллее Духов силы Кор'крона берут в плен всех не-орков, в основном среди них тролли. Такой поворот событий ставит в неловкое положение Лор'темара и Вол'джина, к совместному участию в свержении Гарроша. Черное Копье вынуждено объявить открытое восстание и вернуться в Дуротар. Первая фаза восстания закончилась возвращением Островов Эха и захватом земель вплоть до Колючего Холма. Тралл, Бейн Кровавое Копыто, и Чэнь Буйный Портер поддержали мятеж, пробиваясь все ближе к Оргриммару. Гаррош также сталкивается с угрозой вторжения Альянса. Агенты ШРУ направляются разведать территорию врага, для подготовки высадки и узнают о восстании. Чтобы подорвать мощь Орды, Альянс предоставляет помощь революционерам. Гаррош не отказался от возможности заполучить мощные артефакты, и посылает гоблинов на раскопки под Вечноцветущем Долом, для доставки их в Оргриммар и сохранения в Огненной Пропасти. Агенты Орды полагают, что Гаррош готовится к длительной осаде.Темное сердце Пандарии Гаррош также призвал на помощь Вождя Зелу и Генрала Назгрима для подавления восстания, и нанимает наемников, чтобы дополнить силы Кор'крона. Осада Оргриммара После того, как команда гоблинов в Вечноцветущем доле обнаружила сердце Древнего Бога, И'Шараджа, Гаррош отправился туда, чтобы увидеть свое новое оружие. Понимая, что сердце находилось в спящем состоянии, Гаррош решил погрузить его в воды дола. Он столкнулся с лордом Шадо-Пан, Тажанем Чжу, который попытался остановить Гарроша, но был побежден. Гаррош сказал своему поверженному противнику, что другие расы Азерота, несомненно попытаются его остановить, более того, он рассчитывает на это: Гаррош был уверен, что он получил источник безграничной силы и тот, кто встанет у него на пути, будет повешен на шпилях Оргриммара. Гаррош столкнул безжизненное сердце в бассейн, вызвав хаотический взрыв энергии ша, которая осквернила окружающие земли. Гаррош вернулся в свою подземную крепость, оставив даже оружие своего отца, заменив его новым. Гаррош перевез сердце в Подземную крепость, огромный подземный комплекс глубоко внутри Огненной Пропасти под Оргриммаром. Весь город на военном положении, Гаррош отдает приказы из крепости и планирует завоевать весь мир для его "истинной Орды", используя новые приобретенные силы. Он также позволил Идеалам Клакси находиться внутри крепости, чтобы те охраняли Сердце. Поражение и захват thumb|200px|Адский Крик повержен. После того, как Альянс и повстанцы Орды уничтожили Сердце И'Шараджа, Гаррош был побежден. Тралл, склонившись над Адским Криком, сказал ему насколько он разочаровался в нем и был готов нанести последний удар, но был остановлен Королем Варианом Ринном, который заявил, что нельзя решать его судьбу единолично. Тажань Чжу и Хранитель истории Чо предположили, что Гаррош должен ответить за свои преступления в Пандарии. Лидеры согласились и Гаррош был выведен из зала. Warlords of Draenor Никто и подумать не мог о том, что заточение Гарроша в тюрьме вызовет такую огромную угрозу для Азерота в дальнейшем. После побега Гарроша из заточения с помощью так называемого друга, назвавшегося Кайроздорму, члена Бронзовых Драконов у которого явно были свои мотивы. Они оба отправляются в прошлое, чтобы остановить Орду от питья крови Маннорота. Там Гаррош помогает своему отцу, Громмашу Адскому Крику, сплотить все кланы Орды под одно знамя - Железной Орды, чтобы вооплотить своё отмщение. Не обращая внимания на его цели и больше не нуждаясь в его помощи, thumb|right|375 pxГаррош убивает Кайроздорму вскоре после прибытия на Дренор. Он встречается со всеми лидерами орковских кланов Дренора, включая его собственного отца. Используя свои знания из будущего и свой опыт в области создания оружия и кузнечных изделий, Гаррош предоставляет кланам технологии создания новых, усовершенствованных доспехов и оружия, а также раскрывает истинные мотивы Гул`дана и Теневого Совета по порабощению орков демонами. В ночь когда Гул'дана призывал орков испить крови Маннорота, Гром в этой временной линии публично отвергает "дар", тем самым заставляя Маннорота прибыть лично и накозать наглецов. Воспользовавшись новым оружием, орки смогли дать достойный отпор лорду демонов, и в конце Гром воткнул в череп Маннорота свой Горхаул. После смерти Маннорота, Гаррош объединяет все кланы под одним знаменем Железной Орды, и начинает строительство Темного Портала, через который новая и "более сильная" Орда начнёт своё вторжение в другие миры (в первую очередь на настоящий Азерот), чтобы "не быть рабами, а стать завоевателями". thumb|left|375 px Когда Громмаш становится вождем Железной Орды, Гаррош получает мантию военачальника клана Песни Войны и занимает место отца. Занимаясь резиденцией в Награнде, Гаррош командует своим кланом из цитадели Громмашара, пока группа, возглавляемая Ирель или Дуротаном(в зависимости от фракции игрока), не нападает на крепость и не атакует Гарроша. После небольшой схватки с героями Азерота, в крепость прибывает Тралл и бросает ему вызов Мак`Гора. Гаррош соглашается на поединок, и у "Камней пророчества" они собираются для своего последнего поединка. Наследие thumb|375px|Последние останки некогда великого воина.Garrosh left a strong legacy of death, horror and fear. Among members of the Horde, he is remembered in the Horde as a madman who, by his hubris and hatred, nearly destroyed their nation. The Alliance will never forgive Garrosh for his destruction of Theramore and the hundreds that were murdered with the dropping of the mana bomb. In Pandaria, a nation only just re-emerging onto the world stage, Garrosh will be known forevermore as the one who released the Sha of Pride and corrupted a large portion of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms as a result. Garrosh left an imprint on the world that remains impossible to erase, similar to his father, and will likely become a question of serious debate, given the complex, seemingly dual nature of his character and his achievements. His insistence on warrior's honor, despite his warmongering, to the point of executing Overlord Krom'gar for his own acts of cruelty against an innocent night elf town. His disdain for "unnatural" necromancy and his hatred of demons, despite his eventual embrace of older, darker powers. His arguably successful command in Northrend, contributing to the victory against the Lich King, the unprovoked destruction of Theramore, the ravaging of Pandaria, and the creation of the Iron Horde from an alternate, aborted timeline; and whether or not all of this was truly justified; these are just some of the topics that will fuel the debates of historians for decades to come. Местонахождения Гаррош может быть найден в следующих локациях: В The Burning Crusade *Гарадар, Награнд (Лидер Маг'харов) В The Wrath of the Lich King *Крепость Песни Войны, Борейская тундра *Argent Tournament Grounds, Ледяная Корона (встречает с Траллом прибывших искателей славы) *Колизей Авангарда: Испытание чемпиона и Испытание крестоносца (следит за битвой игроков Орды на арене) *Нижний ярус, Цитадель Ледяной Короны В Cataclysm *Крепость Громмаш, Оргриммар (Верховный вождь Орды) *Ставка Отрекшихся, Серебряный бор (прибывает наблюдать присоединение валькирий в ряды Отрекшихся) *Плато Скалоступов, Когтистые горы (прибывает покарать одного из своих подчиненных при выполнении задания Что значит быть Ордой…) В Mists of Pandaria ;Патч 5.1 *Emperor's Reach, Kun-Lai Summit *Domination Point, Krasarang Wilds ;Патч 5.4 *Vale of Eternal Blossoms *Внутреннее святилище, Осада Оргриммара В Warlords of Draenor *Stones of Prophecy, Награнд (Дренор) *Громмашар, Награнд (Дренор) Задания ;Крепость Громмаш, Оргриммар * * * * * * * * * * (Любовная лихорадка) * * * * * * * ( Только для Рыцарей смерти) * * Цитаты Цитаты из комиксов * "Калимдор станет домом для всех '''орков, Рехгар. Весь Калимдор!" * "Ба! Вы будете завышать цену торговцы! Почему вы считаете что орки пойдут на уступки когда они могут забрать силой то, что им необходимо?" * "По Вашему "орки" должны заключать перемирие со слабаками, Вождь! Мы должны атаковать оставшихся людей -- а затем отправить свою армию в Нордскол и сокрушить Короля-лича и его армию! Орда должна править на всем Азероте!" Диалог с Саурфангом в Крепости Войны Текст содержит полный диалог между Гаррошем и Саурфангом: Диалог на ристалище Серебряного Турнира :Thrall, Garrosh and their escort appear from inside the Sunreaver Pavilion and walk along the path following the Ring of Champions. Here, they stop between the Ironforge and Gnomeregan banners and observe. :The group proceeds to the western entrance of the Crusaders' Coliseum, where Highlord Tirion Fordring awaits. :Thrall immediately turns to face Garrosh and rebukes him directly. :Thrall turns back to Tirion. :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. Испытание Крестоносца Introduction to Чемпионы фракций, if playing as Alliance: Победа Орды над чемпионами фракций: Вознесение Гарроша Разговор с Вол'Джином Встреча в Серебряном бору в Катаклизме :Portals from Orgrimmar arrive with Hellscream, Hellscream's elite, and High Warlord Cromush. :Hellscream jumps from the portal down to Sylvanas. :Garrosh makes a gesture at the Val'kyr. :The Val'kyr Agatha proceeds to resurrect fallen corpses as Forsaken. :Sylvanas mockingly salutes Garrosh. Когтистые горы в Катаклизме :Overlord Krom'gar unleashes a bomb on the night elven settlement. :Portal to Orgrimmar appears and Garrosh arrives at the scene. :Гаррош Адский Крик grabs Overlord Krom'gar. :Гаррош Адский Крик throws Overlord Krom'gar off the ledge. Замечания *PvE сервер, Гаррош US назван в честь Гарроша Адского Крика. *Новость о том, что Гаррош станет новым вождем Орды с приходом Cataclysm, была принята с возражениями. Один игрок отписал на форумах большой список вождей Орды, которые могли бы претендовать на звание главного вождя больше, чем Гаррош. *Хотя Тралл и называет Гарроша "мальчиком", проведя временную линию при чтении По ту сторону Темного Портала, можно увидеть, что Гаррош старше Тралла. *Внешность Гарроша (громоздкий с бритой головой) обратная внешности Грома (не крупный и с пышной шевелюрой). Галерея Изображения Garrosh Hellscream TCG.jpg|Гаррош на игровой карте Garrosh Hellscream comic.jpg|Гаррош в комиксах Thrallvgarroshdc9.jpg|Гаррош в дуэли с Траллом GaroshAction.jpg|Игрушечная фигурка Гарроша Garrosh magazine cover.jpg|Гаррош на обложке Garrosh-hellscream-full.jpg|Гаррош Видео Horde goes to War, Thrall vs Garrosh Заметки Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * * * * * * Внешние ссылки ;Новости ;Lore Mar 25th 2012 at 6:00PM}} Dec 5th 2010 at 4:00PM}} Dec 4th 2010 at 6:00PM}} en:Garrosh Hellscream de:Garrosh es:Garrosh Hellscream fr:Garrosh Hurlenfer pl:Garrosh Hellscream Категория:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Категория:World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Категория:World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Категория:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade